Bản mẫu:PI-Nester/doc
PI-Nester is a template which structures a Horizontal group into a vertical group inside a portable infobox. This template is designed to be as portable as Wikia allows. Although the template allows for 5 cells, it is recommended to not exceed 4. Usage This template should be used inside a portable infobox, in a data element, in a format element. For Example: Example Infobox Vertical Group Some Label Some Label 2 Syntax This Template uses Named Parameters and ALL parameters are optional. If you don't use any labels, it is best to set ShowLabels to false WrapperClass - Adds a custom class to the outer div element. Header - The Group Header. ShowLabels - If "false" it will hide all of this groups Labels (do this if you don't use any labels). Label1 - The first label. Label2 - The second label. Label3 - The third label. Label4 - The fourth label. Label5 - The fifth label. Data1 - The first piece of data. Data2 - The second piece of data. Data3 - The third piece of data. Data4 - The fourth piece of data. Data5 - The fifth piece of data. Examples Remember that if source="" is not passed to a data element, the entire element will not appear under some circumstances. All these examples show this template being used inside a default tag instead of a format tag to work around this. Example 1 This example has all fields filled in except ShowLabels. Example Infobox Vertical Group Some Label Some Data 1 Some Label 2 Some Data 2 Example Infobox Vertical Group Some Label Some Data 1 Some Label 2 Some Data 2 Example 2 This example adds three columns with no header or labels (Useful for self-explanatory fields) Example Infobox Vertical Group Some Label Some Data 1 |Data2 = |Data3 = ID: }}} Some Label 2 Some Data 2 Example Infobox Vertical Group Some Label Example Infobox |Data2 = |Data3 = ID: }}} Some Label 2 Example Infobox Large Infobox Example This example shows practical usage in a large infobox mockup of Template:Characters. It uses the template twice. The first usage is the row immediately below the image. The second usage is inside the collapsible group Gameplay Information. All excess information has been stripped from this example to make it more easily readable. Also take note that an html span element is used on the Buster Label to prevent overflow by reducing the font size. Gilgamesh gilgamesh1.png|Stage1 gilgamesh2.png|Stage2 gilgamesh3.png|Stage3 gilgamesh4.png|Stage4 |Data2= |Data3= ID: 12}} Statistics Also Known As: King of Heroes Japanese Name: ギルガメッシュ Min/Max ATK: 1897/12280 Min/Max HP: 1920/13097 Command Cards: Voice Actor: Seki Tomokazu Illustrator: Takeuchi Takashi Gameplay Information Attribute: Sky Growth Curve: Reverse S Death Resist: 31.5% Star Absorb: 153 . Star Gen: 7.9% NP Charge Attacking: 0.34% NP Charge Defending: 3% Servant List Gilgamesh gilgamesh1.png|Stage1 gilgamesh2.png|Stage2 gilgamesh3.png|Stage3 gilgamesh4.png|Stage4 |Data2= |Data3= ID: 12}} Statistics Also Known As: King of Heroes Japanese Name: ギルガメッシュ Min/Max ATK: 1897/12280 Min/Max HP: 1920/13097 Command Cards: Voice Actor: Seki Tomokazu Illustrator: Takeuchi Takashi Gameplay Information Attribute: Sky Growth Curve: Reverse S Death Resist: 31.5% Star Absorb: 153 . Star Gen: 7.9% NP Charge Attacking: 0.34% NP Charge Defending: 3% Servant List